finalfantasyxiiifandomcom-20200222-history
Serah Farron
Serah Farron sɛrə is a supporting character in Final Fantasy XIII, the main protagonist in Final Fantasy XIII-2, and also appears in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. She is Lightning's younger sister by three years, and Snow Villiers's fiancée. Lightning accuses Snow of failing to protect Serah and does not initially approve of their relationship. Quotes *“''Noel isn't himself these days. I wonder if it's because he can't remember the future. It's understandable. No one wants to think they'll forget something...that's important to them.” * "''Well, if it's too much to deal with, face it later." *"Sometimes things seem easier when you look at them from a distance, you know?" *“''You can save us. Protect us all. Save Cocoon.” *“''Um, Snow.. .Do you think I'd make a good teacher? Yeah. We don't have schools yet, or even homes, but there're so many kids here. They'll need schools and teachers, right? I want to teach them about the world, tell them the things they have to know. Like why Cocoon fell, and what happened to us...” *“''School studies are a thinking exercise, there is no point in seeking the significance of that in itself. It's practice so of course you would think there's no point in it.” *“''The truth is, I didn't want to let her go. I'd come so far to find her, I was afraid to lose her again. But I had to be strong, for her sake. She had her own battles ahead of her. So I swallowed the words I wanted to say and hid my fear. It was the hardest thing I ever did.” Themes Serah's Theme :Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside :Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure :Battles we can win, if we believe our souls :Hang in for the light, till dawn :Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere :Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light :Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over :Battles we can win, our struggle lies within :Will we live to greet the dawn? :Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you :Promise me one day that peace shall reign Sunleth Waterscape :Step into the rainbow, find another view :Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over :Ready to define the mists inside your heart? :Take a breath and start your life :Waves of a new day :Clear all the gloom away :Hope is what we simply need to proceed :Waves of a new day :Clear all the gloom away :Hope is what we simply need to proceed :Step into the rainbow, world you never knew :Chase the heights of light, soar beyond your sorrows :Dance among the colors, let them be your dreams :Close your eyes and see anew :Dawn of the new day :Clears all the gloom away :This is the hope that we need to go on :Dawn of the new day :Clears all the gloom away :This is the hope that we need to go on